


Mine

by anabonnana



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Armin, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cruel Eren, Cute Eren Yeager, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren is basically asleep so this still counts as kind of rape, Knotting, Levi is head over heels for eren, Levi is hung like a horse lol, M/M, Master/Slave, Mikasa armin and eren are siblings, Omega Eren Yeager, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prince Eren Yeager, Sassy Eren Yeager, Servant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shorter Eren, Somnophilia, Taller Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Taller Levi 6ft, Top Levi, Tsundere eren, bratty eren, kinda Yandere Levi, mentions of some characters - Freeform, spoiled eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabonnana/pseuds/anabonnana
Summary: The Jaeger ruled the Kingdom of Asbal for generations and for generations, this family had nothing but Alphas until Eren came, he was the youngest of 3 siblings and he was the only omega. It was likely because of this that he was spoiled rotten and grew up getting whatever he wants. As all the other royals, they have their own servants loyal only to them.Levi came in the long line of proud Alphas of the Ackerman who have served the royal line for generations and he was tasked to serve his royal highness pain in the ass. But no matter, Levi can endure getting soaked by coffee, crawling the floor to appease the royal omega or even kissing his highness's feet, he can endure all that and more, because Eren was his. Not that the Omega knew though.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Ok so an inspiration just struck me. Haha sorry for those who were following my other fics I'll get into writing them someday. I'm not abandoning them I s2g <3 I'm just slow at writing and I need some inspiration to struck me before I get my ass moving lol
> 
> Ps: I just wrote this on the phone so forgive me for the typos and this ain't beta'd  
> Thanks for giving this a chance tho
> 
> Disclaimer: this is fiction, so whatever floats my boat.

The Jaeger ruled the Kingdom of Asbal for generations and for generations, this family had nothing but Alphas until Eren came, he was the youngest of 3 siblings and he was the only omega. It was likely because of this that he was spoiled rotten and grew up getting whatever he wants. As all the other royals, they have their own servants loyal only to them.

  
Levi came in the long line of proud Alphas of the Ackerman who have served the royal line for generations and he was tasked to serve his royal highness pain in the ass. But no matter, Levi can endure getting soaked by coffee, crawling the floor to appease the royal omega or even kissing his highness's feet, he can endure all that and more, because Eren was his. Not that the Omega knew though.

* * *

 

The royals were all gathered in the dining table to break their fasts in the wee hours of dawn, as was tradition every year for the birth of each royal; to break their fasts before the sun rises and fast for the rest of the day until after sunset to celebrate with the whole kingdom the birth of a royal, which in this case is the Omega's 18th birthday, he was finally of age, everyone was so excited for the feast and celebration. 

"Levi!" whined the Omega.

"Yes, your highness?" Levi bowed near the Omega's face to hear better.

"I want some milk." Eren asked.

"Of course, I'll be back in a bit your highness." Levi then promptly left for a warm glass of milk.

The Omega continued to eat and chat with his siblings while he was waiting for his milk, and when he noticed Levi approaching with his milk on the corner of his eyes, just as Levi neared, he backed his chair up and bumped his servant which accidentally made Levi drop the glass of milk and it shattered on the floor.

Everyone gasped.

"Levi!" yelled the Queen appalled that his baby Omega almost got drenched by probably a hot milk.

"your highness I'm deeply sorry, are you alright?" Levi checked the omega for any injuries.

"I think broken glasses hit my leg." the Omega was teary eyed and trembling.

*Slap* Levi expected that from the eldest alpha and he lowered his head to atone for his mistake.

"You will watch your actions. Anything that harms my brother shall be met with adequate punishment." Mikasa hissed.

The other servants hurried and cleaned the mess, while Mikasa consoled his frightened omega brother.

"it's okay Kasa, please don't punish Levi he didn't mean it." pleaded the omega.

Mikasa glowered at the servant for a minute or two until she relented. 

"Very well, consider your self lucky peasant. Had my brother not been forgiving, you would have been whipped. You shan't have any food until tonight. Consider that a warning." Mikasa stated coldly. 

"Yes your highness, I thank you for your generosity despite my errors." Levi, the proud alpha, bowed.

Everyone got back to eating after the small incident, but Eren almost couldn't held his laughter. He liked seeing the proud alpha humiliated, just because he can do whatever he wants.

Levi knew of the omega's attitude, a wolf in sheep clothing. He likes manipulating people into thinking he was a weak and shy omega, but Levi seems to be the only one who knew better, well that's maybe because Eren only ever shows his true self to him and the other servants.

* * *

 

Everyone was so busy preparing, the omega was so busy bossing everybody around.

"Jean, I want the decor in the middle. Yes, just a little to the right, stop, stop, just a little left... Ok hold it right there... Hmmm... That doesn't seem right. I don't like that anymore, get me a new one." 

Jean almost threw the damn decor at the omega prince but he didn't, especially when her highness Mikasa is watching. He'll be whipped for his transgressions. 

"Yes, your highness." Jean responded meekly. 

As the decorations continued, Eren saw the new beta servant, he forgot her name, she was flirting again with Levi, she's been trying to woo Levi for the past week and that did not go well with the omega, he had been forgiving but the beta servant hadn't heeded his warnings. Levi was his, in every sense of the word.

 _Mine_. The omega growled.

"Levi~" the omega called sweetly. 

The new servant, gasped when she saw the omega coming over.

"yes your highness?" Levi teared away from the new servant and gave his attention to his needy sire.

"I'm thirsty, can you please get me a lemonade. The one with honey please." he asked with doe eyes. Honestly,  how can you resist that though.

"yes, of course your highness." Levi promptly left for the drink.

The omega's eyes then shifted to the new beta servant, still doe eyes were plastered, she was cleaning the table with the urns of their ancestors ashes.

She will learn to never ever get close to what's his, when everyone wasn't looking, he nudged the urn nearest the beta servant, it shattered on the floor and he mock gasped.

"Oh my, that was our ancestor. How could you be so clumsy in cleaning something so important!" Eren yelled, making sure Mikasa could hear.

Mikasa was absolutely livid, their ancestor's ashes were in those urns and they were sacred in their culture. 

"Peasant! How. Dare. You." Mikasa seethed.

"Yo- your highness,  it wasn't- it wasn't me." she squeaked.

"Then pray tell me, who? When you're the only one cleaning there." she growled. 

The beta servant shifted her eyes to Eren, somewhat implying it was Eren who did it and Mikasa wasn't lost to the gesture. 

"Are you implying it was Eren's fault?" all the wrath was gone in Mikasa's voice replaced by a cold and eerie calm. That's actually something people should be more scared of.

Eren's lips trembled, eyes glossy from unshed tears, the face of such innocence that Mikasa could never ever think of ever committing such behavior. 

"I wouldn't..." Eren whimpered as fat drops of tears fell from his eyes. Mikasa's heart felt like it was stabbed repeatedly.

"shhh... Eren, baby, don't cry. shhh... I would never, I would never... Please don't cry, it's your birthday you should be happy this day, shhh..." Mikasa wiped the tears and kissed his brother's forehead to console the crying boy.

The omega smirked in the beta's demise.

Levi came with the drink confused by what he came to, but realized immediately what just happened. He pity the new servant. He should have expected  _his_ omega would do something like this but he didn't stop him.

"Levi, take Eren to his room to be ready,  the party is in a few hours. I just have to take care of something." Mikasa commanded.

"Yes, your higness." Levi bowed and took the omega to his room, the screams of the Beta as she was whipped rang through the castle. She learned her lesson in the most cruel ways. But Levi did not care, he'll just help her with treating the wounds to appease his guilt.

* * *

 

The party finally started,  everyone had a huge feast to celebrate the birth of the only Omega in the Jaeger for a long, long time.

As the party peaked, Eren was handed alcohol after alcohol because he was finally legal to drink. Even Mikasa relented and enjoyed his brother's antics as he danced and celebrated. 

Levi was always there to watch over the omega, there was no need to worry, and as everyone was so drunk some of which slept at the ball room because they were too drunk to go home even the Royals were hammered and retired in their respective rooms.

Levi carried the clingy Omega, his legs wrapped around the alpha's waist and he was mouthing off of Levi's neck sucking on the glands, he was drunk and horny.

When the Omega was deposited to his bed, Levi undressed the omega for a quick bath. When the omega was only on his white laced panties, Levi stood up to go to the bathroom but Eren held his wrist.

"Levi~" the omega licked the alpha's fingers, Levi shuddered from want, Eren's scent was so intoxicating he can practically taste the omega's slick.

"Eren-" he licked his lips to wet the parched thing.

"I'm just going to the bathroom to prepare your bath." 

"don't leave me please." Eren begged, his face flushed and hair disheveled, Levi was sure it was a sin to be this beautiful. 

"I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be back I promise." Levi withdrew his hand before he changed his mind, his arousal was starting to rouse. He proceeded to turn on the faucet and waited till the tub was half full before he turned it off and came back to the room, Eren fell asleep ass up waiting for Levi, he chuckled at the sight. The white panties were soaked.

Those plump ass and thick thighs should be a sin, Levi's arousal was full fledged standing right about now.

"Fuck..." Levi rasped,  he wasn't about to give Eren to anyone else. He sat at the bed and just watched the omega, this creature is just perfection. His attitude was left to be desired but Levi doesn't care, he Loved this Omega ever since the 1st time he laid his eyes on him.

He knew Eren liked him, Eren is just as possessive as he was, he's just a little shit sometimes and quite sadistic, he likes getting Levi in trouble but he never does anything that would harm Levi. 

Levi cupped one ass cheek and squeezed it, Eren moaned lightly. This spurred the alpha, he inserted his hand under the panty to touch the plump globe and kneaded it, he ran his thumb over the panty where the tight pink pucker was located, the slick started to run again and the panty was getting wetter.

Levi proceeded to bury his face in the omega's ass and took a lungfull of the omega's intoxicating scent. He kneaded both cheeks and spread them, he licked the panty covered pucker and sucked it tentatively. 

 _God. If it tastes already this divine with a panty cover, how much more if I taste it bare_. Levi thought.

The omega moaned, still deep asleep. Levi, wasn't holding back anything anymore, he took the end of the panty and placed it aside to finally see the pink rose bud, he almost cried at the beauty. Levi lapped up the slick and tongue fucked the omega's hole while his other hand reached out for a nipple to play with.

Eren gasped and moaned, stirring for a while before falling back asleep, still moaning lightly. Levi, changed Eren's position, now he was laying on his back in full display, his pink nipples were erect and Levi promptly took one to his mouth and sucked the lovely bud.

Levi took the panty off and spread Eren's legs wider, he paused and took a pause to look at the debauched omega. He inserted one thumb and spread the omega's slicked hole, it was beautiful. 

He replaced the thumb with an index finger to finger fuck the omega until he was 4 fingers in, Levi freed his arousal hissing as the sensitive appendage was out of it's confines. He was thick and long, with his height and heritage, he was hung like a horse.

The omega whimpered at the loss when Levi took out his fingers to lather the omega's slick in his arousal, he pumped his dick and readied himself to enter the pink pucker.

Levi grabbed Eren's cheeks, inserted his thumbs to spread the hole, he can't get enough of his omega. Levi inserted his dick slowly until he was fully sheathed and started to pound the omega, Eren was moaning and hiccuping Levi doesn't even care if Eren wakes up. 

"ah.. Ah.. Ah..~" more whimpering. 

Levi took Eren's pink nipples and fondled them, Eren's arousal was already leaking precum.

Levi took Eren's lips to his own and kissed the plump appendage, practically devouring Eren's mouth as he continued to pound the omega.

Levi grunted, he was fucking close. The slap of skin to skin was intoxicating, it was getting louder and louder, Levi was getting rougher and rougher, his knot was staring to swell until he can barely get out of the constricting hole.

Eren moaned and came, Levi followed soon after in a few thrusts, his knot finally on its full swell locking them together.

Levi panted to catch his breath resting his forehead in the omega's forehead, then he kissed the Omega's forehead when he finally caught his breath.

When he looked at the omega's face, emerald eyes stared back at him, bleary and confused.

"Levi..?" Eren gasped, feeling weak and debauched. 

Levi smiled at him,  a smile promising of more to come.

" _Mine_." growled the alpha before he took the omega's mouth on his own.

They weren't done yet. 

Until the omega was full of his cum and seed, not even until then. 

The night is still young.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow thanks for finishing it! Pls give kudos and comments they always warm my heart <3


End file.
